


You'll be with me

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: After [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Finale, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: "Were you serious?" Gilfoyle asks breaking the heavy silence between them. Dinesh looks at him without understanding what he means. "About teaching.""Why not?" He shrugs. "I don't have anything better right now. I've written good books about coding... I'm good at it...""You would suck at teaching." Gilfoyle cuts him slurring his words.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai & Bertram Gilfoyle, Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Series: After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	You'll be with me

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the finale, it was sad but I think it was a good way to end the show. It was heartbreaking from the beginning to the end but worth it. And I had something surprising! Dinfoyle!! I wasn't ready for that. I knew they would never end together but I have to admit I wasn't ready for that either.
> 
> After the finale, I wanted to write something for them.

Dinesh stays in the roof with Gilfoyle after everybody left. He doesn't want to go home yet. He doesn't want to think about what he just had to do in order to save the world. Dinesh doesn't want to be alone with his thoughts. He looks at Gilfoyle who is drinking that extremely expensive tequila from the bottle. He extends his arm to him and Gilfoyle pours the drink on his glass. Dinesh feels dizzy and heavy but keeps drinking because it helps. His mind is working slower and it feels numb and, therefore, nice.

It is a sad day.

"Were you serious?" Gilfoyle asks breaking the heavy silence between them. Dinesh looks at him without understanding what he means. "About teaching." Dinesh nods.

"Why not?" He shrugs. "I don't have anything better right now. I've written good books about coding... I'm good at it..."

"You would suck at teaching." Gilfoyle cuts him slurring his words.

"I wouldn't." He denies.

"Anyways, teaching won't make you rich." Gilfoyle decides to ignore his last words. "And I guess you want to be rich." Dinesh doesn't know what to say. He wants to be rich. His dream is to be a golden millionaire. That has not changed; however, right now it seems improbable to fulfil that dream.

"I sabotaged myself. I can't blame Richard or you because I did it." Dinesh is drunk and he can notice the words coming out of his mouth with certain difficulties. "Maybe I should take the hint and accept that my destiny is to die poor and alone." He finishes taking another sip of his drink after.

"You did the right thing." Dinesh feels weird. Gilfoyle sounds as he is greeting him and Dinesh doesn't know how to react. "For the first time in your miserable life, you did the selfless thing..."

"Don't say anything about the karma please." Dinesh asks grimacing.

"I won't because you know what I was about to say." Gilfoyle says back with a small but smug smile. Dinesh rolls his eyes in silence but doesn't say anything. They keep drinking in complete silence. They have done this before, back then, when they were in Elrich's house. Now, that feels like decades ago. However, there is a familiarity in the moment that Dinesh has missed.

Dinesh thinks about Gilfoyle. Leaving the house, the incubator has been hard for him. Not being under the same roof had broken something between them. Gilfoyle put distance and drew a line between them and never allowed Dinesh to pass that line again. They had drinks from time to time but it was Gilfoyle who decided when and where, and Dinesh got used to take whatever the other gave him. They never talked about that, Dinesh wasn't ready to say out loud he missed the other; and Gilfoyle probably didn't care enough to explain why he would almost destroy their friendship. But now, they are here, in the same roof sharing drink after drink, getting drunk together. It feels nice. It feels even nicer after Gilfoyle trusted on him.

"Thanks for... letting me in." Dinesh says suddenly. Dinesh watches the empty glass and tries to ignore Gilfoyle intense eyes staring at him. He looks like he is about to say something; nonetheless, he remains in silence. The tension grows in the ambience until Gilfoyle fills his glass with a sudden movement.

"For doing the right thing." He mumbles taking a long sip while Dinesh drinks all the liquid in his glass. He is poor again, but it feels… right. He is kind of happy knowing he did the right thing.

"We should leave before we can't see the stairs." Dinesh is ready to leave the chair when Gilfoyle pours more tequila on his glass.

"Not yet." He says and Dinesh feels his legs so heavy he can't move. There is an intimacy at the moment and Dinesh is afraid of breaking it. "Don't teach." It is not a plea but it sounds almost like one. Dinesh doesn't know what to say after that. He knows he will never have a great idea and even if he does, nobody will ever dare to trust him after the Pied Piper fiasco. Dinesh looks at Gilfoyle who is drunk now and Dinesh guesses he is not in complete control of what he says and how he says it.

"I don't want to waste more time in a useless incubator." Dinesh decides to say after several seconds. "Teaching is..."

"Not for you." Gilfoyle cuts him. "Maybe Richard can find solace around shitty students, but not you." He continues. "Teenagers are the worst and full of stupid ideas. And all of them will believe they’ll be the next Gavin Belson or Steve Jobs or... You would commit murder the second year of teaching."

"I haven't killed you in these six fucking years." Dinesh grunts almost. He has patience and he has proved that to Gilfoyle. "Thus, I'm pretty sure I won't kill a stupid student." He replies. Dinesh stands up and gets ready to leave. "I'm not going to start a fucking argument with you." He adds. He is too tired for that. "I'm leaving." He announces. Gilfoyle doesn't move and Dinesh decides he is not going to wait for the fucker to go after him. He opens the door and is about to leave the place when he has to stop. Dinesh sighs, he can't leave him like that. For some reason, he can't leave him like that after saving the world. "Don't be a fucking drunkard and leave the bottles, you can come tomorrow for them." Dinesh insists. "Just leave it. Come with me."

For some reason, Gilfoyle listens to him and leaves the bottle on the ground. He stumbles against the sofa and his own chair before he goes to the door. He must be tired too. Dinesh clenches and unclenches his hands. He is scared of the future. He is terrified of losing Gilfoyle for good. There is no PiedPiper now to excuse Dinesh's need to be around Gilfoyle.

"Give me a reason." He says suddenly. Dinesh doesn't think what he is saying until the words are out. "Give me a good fucking reason."

"I won't be there." Gilfoyle whispers and Dinesh is not sure if he has heard him correctly. He doesn't dare to ask though. "You won't be rich." He says after a second.

"I already answered that." Dinesh opens the door completely and goes through it. He leaves it open till Gilfoyle passes too. "We don't have the brains or the ideas that will make us rich." It is almost an invitation to Gilfoyle to despise his skills as a coder, nevertheless, Gilfoyle doesn't insult him.

"We have the brains. We don't need an original idea." He adds. "We can improve something that already exists." He explains. "I'm going to say this once and I want you to listen carefully to me." Dinesh blames the alcohol for this chatty Gilfoyle. "You are a great coder." He says plainly. "You can improve things. You've already improved things like PiedPiperChat and..." Gilfoyle doubts and Dinesh guesses he is going to say something kind of hurtful for him. "Anton 2.0" Dinesh gasps with surprise but he is too tired to mock him and too scared to say the wrong thing. This is serious. Gilfoyle is being serious about doing something together. It sounds good. It sounds hopeful. Dinesh blinks while they go down the stairs. "We can be rich."

"And you'll be there." Dinesh breathes to himself. If Gilfoyle hears him, he doesn’t say anything. When they are outside the building, Dinesh looks at his phone. “We can share an Uber.”

“Your car is right there.”

“I’m too drunk to even think about driving it.” Dinesh replies. “I can come tomorrow for the car and pick my things.” Dinesh doesn’t have to insist more, Gilfoyle nods and five minutes later, they are in the car sitting next to each other. They don’t say anything.

Dinesh keeps thinking about what Gilfoyle said. Maybe they can start something together. Maybe Dinesh can do something great alongside to Gilfoyle. Dinesh knows that starting a company with Gilfoyle is his only chance to keep his relationship with him. Dinesh is too tense and Gilfoyle must be sensing it. It is a difficult decision for Dinesh. He is tired of fighting and trying and failing. He can’t go back to the start. He can’t keep wasting his time, his life pursuing an impossible dream. Dinesh is too tired for that. He gazes at Gilfoyle whose eyes are closed right now. Dinesh takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to teach. He doesn’t want to end in a university. He wants something else. Dinesh craves greatness and money and… He can’t formulate his last wish. Dinesh bites his lower lips.

Gilfoyle will be there.

The Uber goes first to Gilfoyle’s house. The man opens his eyes the moment the car stops. Dinesh observes him and knows he has to say something now. Dinesh clenches his fists and stops the door before Gilfoyle can close it.

“I’ll do it.” He says in a hurry. “I’ll start a company with you.” He elaborates. “On one condition.” Gilfoyle nods after those words. “If after one year we don’t success I’ll leave.” It is reasonable. It is not a lot of time but Dinesh can’t keep wasting his time after an impossible dream. He needs results. Dinesh is too tired to keep fighting indefinitely.

“We have a deal I guess.”

They shake hands and Dinesh leaves after that. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Dinesh feels happy. He doesn’t understand why exactly but he is happy. He has lost a lot of money, the possibility of being a golden millionaire but it doesn’t feel so bad.

Dinesh did the right thing.

And Dinesh has Gilfoyle by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all. I want to write more, maybe the inspiration will come. For now, this is all, but my mind will be working because I want a continuation for them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
